Przez Pokolenia
by Ivetta1410
Summary: Opis wkrótce
1. Chapter 1

Draco klęczał na ziemi, pośrodku ulicy Pokątnej, zupełnie nie przejmując się panującym wokół zgiełkiem pogodnego, sierpniowego dnia i znaczącymi spojrzeniami licznych przechodniów, jakby doznawane właśnie upokorzenie było mu zupełnie obojętne. W istocie wcale nie czuł się poniżony, przynajmniej nie bardziej niż zdarzało mu się to w ciągu ostatnich dziewiętnastu lat.

Zamknął oczy aby nie patrzeć na alabastrową twarzyczkę stojącej przed nim rudowłosej dziewczynki, której rączka, z zaskakującą jak na kogoś tak drobnego siłą wymierzyła mu przed chwilą dwa precyzyjne policzki. Uderzenia wciąż piekły i pulsowały czerwienią, ale nawet nie podniósł dłoni, aby je rozmasować. Nie było źle. Owszem, panienka Lily potrafiła, kiedy zaszła taka potrzeba bić mocno, ale wciąż pozostawała dzieckiem i jej razy wciąż nie miały nawet połowy tej siły, jaką wkładał w nie jej ojciec, a jego właściciel.

\- Dziękuję, panienko Lily.

Pochylił głowę. Wiedział, że zajmuje odpowiednią pozycję, a wymierzona mu przed chwilą kara, była słuszna. Wszystkie karcenie, jakie spotykało go z ręki państwa Potterów, zawsze było słuszne i zawinione przez niego. W ciągu tych wszystkich spędzonych z nimi lat zdołał się o tym przekonać.

\- Przepraszam. - Dziewczynka złapała go za podbródek władczym, choć jednocześnie delikatnym gestem, jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie. - Proszę, spójrz na mnie.

Otworzył oczy. Córka jego pana uśmiechała się smutno. Mimo iż miała dopiero dziewięć lat, wyraz twarzy sprawił, że wydała się klęczącemu czarodziejowi nad wiek dojrzała.

\- Nie rób tego więcej. Nigdy więcej tak do mnie nie mów - poprosiła cicho. Ona zawsze prosiła w jej uprzejmym, delikatnym głosie nigdy Draco nigdy nie słyszał rozkazu i nieodmiennie go to zaskakiwało, bo jak to możliwe, aby dziecko w jej wieku, od najwcześniejszych lat przyzwyczajone do posiadania niewolnika, zachowywało się w ten sposób. Westchnął w duchu. Po raz kolejny musiał przyznać, że państwo Potter umieli wychować swoje pociechy, a przynajmniej jedno z nich. Panicz James i panicz Albus stanowili całkowicie odrębną historię.

\- Nie zrobię - zapewnił całkowicie szczerze. Lubił to dziecko i dlatego po mimo poniesionych konsekwencji szczerze żałował tego, co zrobił. Jak te słowa mogły mu przejść przez gardło? Tym bardziej, iż wiedział, że to nie prawda! Przecież panienka Lily nie była wcale zepsutą, kapryśną dziewuchą z bogatego domu. Znaczy owszem jej rodzice posiadali ogromny majątek, ale bynajmniej nie rozpieszczali córki bardziej niż inni normalni kochający rodzice. Wręcz przeciwnie. Panna Potter uczyła się odpowiedzialności od kiedy zaczęła mówić. I może dlatego fakt bycia spoliczkowanym przez nią na oczach dużej części czarodziejskie społeczności, nie wywoływał w Malfoyu uczucia obrzydzenia, czy upokorzenia, wynikającego z tego iż on - trzydziestostoośmioletni mężczyzna klęczy przed bijącą go i dającą reprymendę dziewczynką. Do tego dochodziła także Wieź. Starożytny, barbarzyński w swoim wydźwięku czar, który jednak dawno temu uratował mu życie.

Początkowo przeklinał swoje położenie. Fakt stania się niewolnikiem Harrego Pottera oznaczał dla jedynego dziedzica niegdyś szlachetnego, znamienitego rodu czystej krwi coś gorszego od śmierci. Jak to możliwe, aby ktoś taki jak on zaczął nagle potulnie wypełniać czyjeś polecenia, żeby uznawał czyjąkolwiek wyższość? Pogodzenie i akceptacja przyszły kilkadziesiąt miesięcy później.

\- Lily, Lily! Zobacz co mam dla ciebie - zawołał rozentuzjazmowany chłopięcy głos i dziewczynka natychmiast odwróciła się w stronę jego źródła, zupełnie zapominając o klęczącym mężczyźnie.

\- Oh! - panna Potter wydała z siebie pełen zachwytu okrzyk - Pufek pigmejski, dzięki, James. - Wyciągnęła ręce, aby przejąć od starszego brata małą, futerkową, cicho popiskującą kuleczkę. Tym czasem orzechowy wzrok najstarszej latorośli Harrego spoczął na wciąż pozostającym w tej samej pozycji niewolniku.

\- Dlaczego on... - zaczął - Co znów zrobił? - dokończył z lekką nutką rozbawienia, ale też bojowości w tonie.

\- Nic. - Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wróciła się do Draco - Możesz wstać.

Natychmiast się podniósł. Jak to nic? Przecież na nią nakrzyczał, zwyzywał, obraził swoich właścicieli, a ona mówiła, że nic. Westchnął w duchu. To, że otrzymał już karę, wcale nie zmazywało jego winy! Zwłaszcza, że dwa uderzenia dziecięcej piąstki w twarz nagle wydały mu się czymś dziwnie śmiesznym, absolutnie nie współmiernym do popełnionego czynu. Spojrzał ukosem na panicza Jamesa. Wiedział, że chłopiec by się z nim zgodził. "Dziękuję, panienko Lily" pomyślał, w nagłym przypływie wdzięczności, gdy dotarło do niego, że dziewczynka chroniła go przed czymś, co mógłby mu zrobić jej brat, gdyby dowiedział się co stanowiło przedmiot winy mężczyzny. W końcu wszyscy, którzy znali Jamesa Syriusza Pottera, wiedzieli jak bardzo młody czarodziej przepada za swoją małą siostrzyczką.

\- Draco, ratuj! - Poczuł jak ktoś wpada na niego z impetem, a następnie łapie w pasie za szatę i obraca wokół własnej osi. Oszołomiony mocniej zaparł się na nogach, żeby nie stracić równowagi i nie runąć jak długi na bruk. I wtedy Zobaczył biegnącego z naprzeciwka niewysokiego, łysiejącego czarodzieja. Jęknął przeciągle wywracając jednocześnie oczami, wyrażając przez to pełnie niezadowolenia i żenady, które go ogarnęły.

\- Paniczu Albus, w co pan się znowu wpakował? - zapytał odwracając głowę w stronę wciąż uczepionego jego szaty jedenastolatka o kruczoczarnych włosach.

Panicz Albus oczywiście nie odpowiedział, zajęty łapaniem oddechu i jak zgadywał Draco, uspokajaniem bicia serca. Malfoy oderwał wzrok od drugiego syna swojego właściciela i przygotował się na konfrontację z łysiejącym mężczyzną.

\- Przepraszam pana, ale czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć, co takiego zrobił panicz Albus? - Zapytał formalnie, tak jak powinien, chociaż z wyraźnym napięciem w głosie, jednocześnie sięgając po różdżkę.

Nieznajomy zatrzymał się, omiótł Draco taksującym wzrokiem nieco dłużej zatrzymanym na znaku "zdobiącym" wierzch prawej dłoni blondyna.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, niewolniku - warknął czarodziej, obchodząc Malfoya i wyciągając ramiona, aby pochwycić ukrywającego się za nim chłopca, lecz nie zdołam wykonać zamierzenia.

\- Al! - Lily w jednej chwili znalazła się obok brata, a spojrzenie brązowych oczu przeskakiwało od skulonego chłopca do rozeźlonego mężczyzny i z powrotem.

\- Coś ty znów zmajstrował, braciszku? - James splótł ramiona na piersiach.

\- Chyba pan rozumie, że nie mogę. - Chociaż słowa były uprzejme, w tonie czaiła się groźba. - Właśnie dlatego, że jestem kim jestem, muszę chronić swoich właścicieli przed takimi osobnikami jak pan.

Łysy żachnął się, a rumieniec na przypominającej plastelinową kulkę twarzy z małymi, czarnymi oczami i kulfoniastym nosem, przybrał na intensywności.

\- Nie daruję temu smarkaczowi - wykrzyknął, a skrzydełka jego narządu węchu zadrgały wściekle - Be względu na to, czy się odsuniesz, czy nie. Uniósł różdżkę.

\- Expelliarmus! - Magiczny przedmiot wyśliznął się z zaciśniętych palców łysego czarodzieja i ku jego zdumieniu poleciał gdzieś w bok.

\- Accio! - Pałeczka zmieniła kierunek, szybując wprost ku blondynowi, który złapał ją gładko.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy ktoś z panów wyjaśni mi, o co właściwie chodzi? Poczuł jak syn Harrego puszcza w końcu jego szaty.

\- To była tylko taka zabawa, nawet nie celowałem w jego okno, to się po prostu stało. - Odezwał się chłopak, wciąż skryty za Draco. I wówczas ten zrozumiał.

\- Znów rzucał panicz łajnobonbami, a zdawało mi się, że...

\- No, rzucałem, ale skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że trafię.

\- Bo to bardzo zaskakujące, że wreszcie czymś w coś trafiłeś, braciszku. - James uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - No, w twoim przypadku to faktycznie dość niespodziewane.

\- Cały mój zakład teraz śmierdzi jak nieszczęście przez głupie dziecięce zabawy!

\- No właśnie. Sam pan powiedział - to tylko głupie dziecięce zabawy - Draco mocno zaakcentował ostatnie słowa. - Chyba mógłby pan być wyrozumiały dla dziecka?

\- To dziecko naraża mnie na straty. Tego smrodu i bałaganu niemożna usunąć zwykłym zaklęciem - bronił się wciąż rozeźlony czarodziej.

\- To te, co wujek George dał ci do testów, tak? - Dziewczynka wystąpiła na przód - Proszę pana, jestem pewna, że mój brat z radością pomoże panu posprzątać, prawda, All? A Draco zwróci panu różdżkę.

Po mimo iż rozkaz nie był bezpośredni, poczuł jak pulsuje mu wierzch prawej dłoni, domagając się posłuszeństwa. Natychmiast ruszył w stronę nieznajomego i wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. Czarodziej złapał swoją własność, nawet nie skinając niewolnikowi głową. Ten jakby tego nie zauważył. Przywyknął, że ludzie traktowali go domowego skrzata, albo gorzej. Niczego innego nie mógł się w spodziewać w swoim położeniu.

\- Ile masz lat, dziecko i jak się nazywasz? - Gniew mężczyzny całkowicie wyparował, zastąpiony przez szok, kiedy dotarło do niego, że osoba, która właśnie zabrała głos, jest najprawdopodobniej najmłodsza z nich wszystkich.

\- Nazywam się Lily, Lily Potter i mam dziewięć lat, proszę pana.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy uniósł dłoń z trzymaną weń różdżką, wciśniętą mu przed sekundą przez wiekowego czarodzieja o badawczym spojrzeniu srebrnych oczu. Pięćdziesiątą, w ciągu zaledwie dwóch minut jak zdołał policzyć chłopiec. Wzdychając ciężko, machnął nią wypełniając polecenie staruszka, ale zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Scorpiusa, po raz kolejny nic się nie stało. Jednak wcale nie zmniejszyło to uczucia zawodu, które rozlało się w piersi młodego czarodzieja i w pod postacią gardłowego jęku, opuściło jego ciało. Położył różdżkę na ladzie.

\- Chyba nic z tego nie będzie, panie Olivander - powiedział cicho, czując w gardle rosnącą gulę, a w oczach łzy. Odetchnął głębiej. Oto spełniał się jego największy koszmar, coś co śniło mu się po nocach, od kąt skończył sześć lat. Nerwowo zacisnął pięści i otworzył szerzej oczy robiąc wszystko by nie wypchnąć płaczem. Co on sobie właściwie wyobrażał? Powinien wiedzieć, że obecne w jego krwi zaklęcie uniemożliwi mu posiadanie własnej różdżki nawet wówczas, gdy właściciel mu na to pozwoli. W końcu kto to widział, aby ktoś, lub może raczej _coś,_ co właściwie nigdy nie było człowiekiem mogło posiadać tak cenną rzecz. Spojrzał z żalem na wierzch swojej prawej dłoni. Wyrysowany nań znak, przedstawiający podwójny okrąg z wpisanymi weń zachodzącymi na siebie literami "P.N" przypomniał chłopakowi jego status bardziej kiedykolwiek wcześniej..

\- Nonsens. - Staruszek energicznie pokiwał głową, po czym rozejrzał się po niewielkim, ciemnym wnętrzu sklepu, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Ciągnące się od podłogi, po sufit półki wypełnione były długimi, wąskimi pudełkami.

\- Twoi rodzice zachowali swoje i nawet całkiem dobrze radzą sobie z ich używaniem, więc jestem pewien, że i ty chłopcze znajdziesz coś dla siebie, mamy w końcu w czym wybierać. No dalej, spróbuj tego. - Podał Scorpiusowi prostą pałeczkę z jasnego drewna i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. - Siedemnaście cali, wierzba, pióro z ogona feniksa.

I tym razem także nic się nie stało.

Młody czarodziej westchnął ponownie. Słowa sprzedawcy obudziły w nim ostrożną nadzieję. Rzeczywiście, jego rodzice mieli różdżki i wciąż z nich korzystali, ale oni w przeciwieństwie do niego urodzili się wolni. Przełknął napływającą mu do ust gorycz. Czasem przeklinał matkę, za to, że pozwoliła mu się urodzić. Potok wisielczych myśli został po raz kolejny tego dnia przerwany przez energiczny głos Olivandera, tym razem nakazujący chłopcu aby zaczekał. Malfoy kiwnął tylko głową na znak zgody, chociaż wolałby wyjść i schować się w jakimś ciemnym kącie, gdzie wreszcie mógłby się wypłakać. Stanie tutaj, w ciasnym, po brzegi wypełnionym różdżkami miejscu było dlań istną torturą.

\- Proszę, wiąz, dwanaście cali, włos z ogona jednorożca - poinformował sprzedawca uśmiechając się, tak, jakby poprzednie próby nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Scorpius odruchowo wziął do ręki podany mu magiczny przedmiot i machnął nim bez przekonania. I wówczas poczuł jak fala gorąca uderza w jego palce. Powtórzył ruch, a serce chłopca zabiło mocniej, kiedy z różdżki posypał się snob kolorowych iskier.

\- Powinien był od tego zacząć - Staruszek przeczesał dłonią resztkę siwych, sterczących na wszystkie strony włosów, wprowadzając je tym samym w jeszcze większy nieład. - Twoja rodzina ma silne powinowactwo do wiązu i ogonów jednorożca - Wytłumaczył szybko, widząc, że chłopiec wpatruje się weń pytająco. - Tak... Wiąz i jednorożec mają długą tradycję u Malfoyów. Oczywiście trafiają się wyjątki...

Scorpius nie słuchał. Oszołomiony wpatrywał się w swoją własną delikatnie zakrzywioną różdżkę mając wrażenie, jakby właśnie cofał się znad bezdennej przepaści, tak wielka była zalewająca go zewsząd fala ulgi. Więc naprawdę będzie mógł pójść do szkoły! A już się bał, że to jakiś niesmaczny żart ze strony pana. Aczkolwiek kiedy zaczął o tym myśleć doszedł do wniosku, że pan Harry nie zwykł żartować w tak okrutny sposób z tak poważnej sprawy. Chłopiec zdecydowanie odrzucił kiełkujące w im rozważania. Nie powinien mówić źle o właścicielu nawet jeśli miałby to zachować tylko dla siebie. Zwłaszcza nie powinien tego robić teraz, gdy po raz kolejny otrzymał dowód jego dobroci. Jednakże młody czarodziej nawet na chwilę nie zapomniał o tym gdzie tak naprawdę znajduje się jego miejsce. Tym bardziej, że nie raz widział klęczącego z obnażonymi plecami tatę, którego ręce opierały się o niski stolik w taki sposób, aby jak najlepiej wyeksponować grzbiet. Chłopiec nigdy nie zakrywał oczu na podobne sceny. Przeciwnie, zwykle tkwił wówczas ukryty za kanapą w salonie i z sercem w żołądku obserwował egzekucję. Czasem ojca zastępowała matka, albo on sam. To bolało. Nawet jeśli wyprawiony rzemień nie przecinał skóry, miejsca, które zostały nim dotknięte piekły i pulsowały jeszcze wiele godzin później.

"To było słuszne, tak należało. Przecież przestępstwa wymagają kary" powtarzał wówczas w duchu, bo przecież gdyby posłuchał rozkazu, bardziej się skupił, nie rozpuścił przypadkiem języka, albo zachował większą ostrożność z pewnością nie zostałby uderzony. W końcu nikt nie chciał skrzywdzić, ani jego, ani też jego rodziców, a przynajmniej tak zapewniali go zarówno ludzie do których należał, jak i krążące w żyłach zaklęcie.

Opuszczał właśnie sklep, kiedy tuż przed jego nosem przebiegł najpierw szczupły, czarnowłosy chłopiec, a potem podstarzały, wyraźnie zdenerwowany mężczyzna. Młody czarodziej gwizdnął cicho i pobłażliwie pokręcił głową, rozpoznając w uciekinierze panicza Albusa. Najwyraźniej młodszy syn państwa Potterów po raz kolejny wpakował się w kłopoty. Scorpius dałby sobie uciąć mały palec u nogi, że chłopak zrobił to na własną prośbę, jak zwykle podejmując się czegoś, co go najwyraźniej przerosło.

Chociaż, jako urodzony w niewoli, starał się unikać nieprzychylnych i oceniających refleksji o swoich właścicielach, a w przypadku tego konkretnego Pottera powstrzymywała go także szczera sympatia, to jednak wiedział doskonale, że Albus jest raczej niezdarą. Kimś, kto ledwo trafia łajnobombą w cel o wielkości przeciętnego oka. Kimś, komu udaje się zepsuć każdy, nawet najbardziej oklepany dowcip, kimś komu tylko przypadkiem się cokolwiek udaje.

"Najwyraźniej teraz mu się udało" myślał idąc spokojnym krokiem w tym samym kierunku co tamci, ale ponieważ nie śpieszył się wkrótce stracił ich z oczu.

Księgarnia była kolejnym miejscem, które odwiedził tego dnia. Książki do nauki magii fascynowały go równie mocno jak różdżka. Wszakże to dzięki wiedzy w nich zawartej ten kawałek drewna, stawał się czymś więcej niż patykiem. W końcu to w nich, w tych opasłych, ale też całkiem cienkich książeczkach znajdowały się zaklęcia! Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie myśląc o tych wszystkich czarach, które rzuci. Oczywiście nie miał na myśli nic złego. Ale przecież to takie fascynujące! Nawet dla osoby od kołyski przyzwyczajonej do magii. Szczególnie jeśli osoba ta jeszcze kilka minut temu powoli zaczynała oswajać się z tym, że nigdy własnej różdżki nie zdobędzie.

Podał księgarzowi spisy podręczników, podczas gdy sam wodził wygłodniałym wzrokiem po półkach. Gdyby mógł, wykupiłby cały sklep, ale brak własnych pieniędzy stanowił poważną przeszkodę w realizacji podobnych planów. Galeony znajdujące się sakiewce, którą chował w kieszeni zostały mu jedynie powierzone, a on doskonale wiedział, że będzie musiał rozliczyć się z każdego knuta. Tylko, że chyba nic by się nie stało, gdyby kupił sobie _Historię Hogwartu_. Przecież wszyscy wiedzą jak bardzo lubi czytać. Pani Hermiona już tyle razy pożyczała mu swój egzemplarz, że osoba postronna mogłaby mieć wątpliwości co tego, do kogo on właściwie należy.

\- To wszystko? - Głos sprzedawcy wyrwał młodego czarodzieja z rozmyślań, kiedy już na ladzie wylądowały trzy stosy podręczników, jeden do trzeciej i dwa do pierwszej klasy.

\- Nie - odparł bez zastanowienia. Już podjął decyzję, a ostrzegawcze mrowienie w prawej dłoni nie było w stanie go od niej odwieść. Państwo zrozumieją. Na pewno.


End file.
